Vivan Thompson
by Lee Kyung Suh
Summary: Draco is in love with Vivian Thompson, the Gryffindor. Draco's POV. Oneshot. Came up with this one day long time ago and forgot to upload. So, here it is. Hope you like it!


Vivian Thompson. That was all I could think about. She was beautiful, intelligent and amazing; everything I'm not, although, she's Gryffindor. I know, she's a Gryffindor. But of course she's a Gryffindor! There aren't any good Slytherin's, so what am I supposed to do? She's everything my father would have wanted too, unfortunately. Though she's everything, _everyone_ would want. I don't know, maybe I'm just weird, but she's perfect, everything about her. How she walks, talks, laughs, smiles, even taunts me; everything about her is perfect.

"Harry! Would you hurry up?"

There she is. With Harry fucking Potter and his whole fucking Golden Trio. The perfect trio, or now quad. Vivian, Harry, Ronald, and Hermione. All of them Merlin sent, at least, that's what everyone believes, everyone except for us Slytherins. We know they're not all cracked up as they think they are. They suck troll's dick.

"Harry? Are you going to move sometime this year?"

She nags him so much. What I wouldn't do to be in his position. But no, I'm Draco Malfoy, the most popular Slytherin with the most powerful father. No, I'm a Slytherin, while she's a Gryffindor. She, the perfect Slytherin, a Gryffindor. No one realizes it, but she's evil inside. All I have to do is show everyone just how evil she is. The perfect Gryffindor, really the perfect Slytherin and I'm going to make everyone see it.

"Draco, are you listening to me?" asked Pansy Parkinson.

"What?" I asked, looking up at the girl sitting in front of me.

"Draco! You never pay attention to anything I'm saying!" she whined. God, I loathe this girl. The most annoying Slytherin and she's my 'friend'.

"Well, maybe you should say something more interesting and then I might listen," I growled through gritted teeth.

"Draco, you're so hot when you're mad," she said dreamily. She sighed. "This is why I love you!"

"For Merlin's sake woman, I hate you!" I yelled, pounding my fist against the table. A silence grew over the Great Hall. Though in a heartbeat, the normal chatter continued without a second thought about what I did.

"Hey, Draco! Something the matter?" asked Ronald Weasley, in a mockingly sweet voice.

"Shut up, Weasley!" I hissed, not wanting to talk to him.

"Aww, c'mon, Draco! Is that the _best_ you can do? I thought someone of _pureblood status_ would be able to do better than _that_," he taunted, enjoying every minute of my sweet demise.

"Shut up, Weasley!" I yelled, leaping from the bench to face Weasley. "I swear, I'll jinx you into next week if you keep pissing me off!"

"Oh, Malfoy. You _wish_ you could jinx him into next week," said Vivian, as the trio laughed. She held onto Harry lovingly and it looked disgusting. "Admit it, you're as skilled as Crabbe or Goyle. You'll never be able to match any of us."

"Shut up, Vivian," I hissed. Merlin, as much as I loved her, I loathed her ten times more. The girl loved to make fun of me, just like the trio. What I wouldn't do for her to be a Slytherin.

"Why you calling her 'Vivian'?" asked Harry, looking strangely at me.

"What does it matter?" I hissed, sitting back down on the bench.

"You don't like her, do you?" asked Harry quietly, as if he didn't even want the idea of me liking a Gryffindor.

"Why would I like her?" I spat, hating every word that came out of my mouth.

"You seem to be really friendly with her," he hissed.

"C'mon Harry! Malfoy, like _me_? That'll be the day!" she laughed. Ouch. That was a pierce through my heart.

"Yea, Harry, she's right. Malfoy would never like Vivian. She's not even pureblooded," said Hermione, acting all know-it-all.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. What? Next you're gonna say I can't even _get_ a guy?" hissed Vivian, but in a playful way.

"Maybe," Hermione said back. The two of them laughed.

"You're not worth our time, Malfoy," Vivian said simply. "C'mon." The four of them walked over towards the Gryffindor table and sat themselves down, Harry next to Vivian. I growled. It was like Harry was _made_ for her. He was fucking perfect for her. Everything about the two made me hate him even more. They bounced stuff off each other like crazy, always making the other one smile or laugh. The fucking perfect couple made by fucking Merlin. Why couldn't I be the perfect person for Vivian? No, Harry fucking Potter is. Damn that 'famous wizard' and his damn scar. Lord Voldemort should've killed him. Maybe then I would be the one wrapping my arm around her and making out with her secretly. But no, I'm Draco Malfoy, sworn enemy of Harry Potter, and sworn enemy of the Golden Trio, adding Vivian.

My life sucks fucking troll's dick.

* * *

A/N: So, I came up with this one day because I was bored and had nothing to do. Uhhh … yea. Please, no flames! I hate flames! Anything else is fine, JUST NO FLAMES!


End file.
